


Maybe

by Sydders09



Series: Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [4]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Slight OOC, implied sex, mention of sexual themes, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: After Jet and Faye learn Spike and Vida have been hiding their relationship.
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Original Female Character
Series: Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740274
Kudos: 11





	Maybe

Jet eyed Spike as Vida leaned over the back of the couch to say something to him. Spike smiled at her and didn’t wave her off when she leaned over to kiss his cheek. It was too weird to see Spike like that, but he was happy for his friend. All those years of that Julia woman hanging over him landed Spike into the arms of a different kind of woman.

“Jet?”

The burly man blinked, eyes falling on Vida.

“You all right?”

“Just thinking.”

“About what?” Vida tilted her head to the side, her hair spilling over the couch within Spikes reach after he stretched out. He twirled a lock around his finger as his eyes drifted to the television monitor.

“I’m still getting used to you two like this.”

Ever since he and Faye found out, Spike and Vida quit hiding. Vida leaped into his arms as a greeting, she’d crawl on top of him to nap when he was lying on the couch, and she started openly kissing him in various places. Spike didn’t seem to mind the attention from her though. His reward for participating in the PDA was well worth it. The weird looks from Faye and Jet didn’t phase him.

“Why?”

Jet shrugged. “The way _you_ act makes sense. Spike... you’re different.”

“People change, Jet. You should know that better than any of us.”

Vida stood straight, her hair slipping away from Spike’s hand. “He’s really no different. He’s still an ass when he wants to be.”

Spike pushed air out of his nose. “And you’re still a brat.”

“I just...” Jet paused, “were you and Julia like this?”

Vida’s eyes dropped to Spike.

He shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“You don’t seem the type.”

“Different women need different things, I guess.”

Vida smiled at her man. “Constant attention needed over here.”

“You’re exhausting.”

“Says the one who doesn’t let either of us sleep most nights.”

Jet groaned. “Stop! Please!”

“How does that even work anyway?” Faye asked when she strolled into the room. “Spike’s at least 6′ and you’re not even 5′.”

Vida pursed her lips glancing toward Spike’s amused face. No one had the right to know their height difference made their nights together much better. A lot was possible.

“That is none of your business,” she finally said, smirking at Faye. “You all right there, Jet?”

His face was an awful shade of green, his eyes looking everywhere but her and Spike. “I need some air.” He got up and left.

“Wow,” Faye chuckled. “If I knew Jet fled at sex talk, I would have brought it up all the time.”

“Hopefully, without Ed around, right?”

“Eh.”

“You wouldn’t care if she started shouting out your sexual encounters at random times because she doesn’t know any better?”

“Who said I’d talk about mine?”

“If she comes back, don’t you dare tell her. Not if she doesn’t understand what it is, okay? She’ll be traumatized when she figures it out.”

Faye kicked back in a chair. “Who’s to say she doesn’t already know? She is on a computer a lot. Everything at her fingertips.”

Frowning, Vida put her chin on her arms as her eyes fell to Spike’s hand resting on his stomach. Ed was still naive in her mind, but Faye was right. She probably knew more about private matters than anyone. Who knew what kind of hackable information she came across that was someone’s porn collection?

“Faye,” Spike said, warning in his voice. It pulled Vida out of her depressing thoughts.

“All right. Geez. Sorry for bringing it up.

Vida reached down to squeeze Spike’s hand before walking out of the room with heavy thoughts. She never expected the thought of Ed knowing about adult situations to hit her so hard. Edward seemed so... innocent.

She didn’t want to go to her room or Spikes where the memories of their nights together would fill her troubled mind. She also didn’t want to come across Jet who was trying to avoid her - at least for a little while. So, Vida found herself climbing into Spike’s Swordfish, pulling her knees to her chin in the pilot seat.

Spike found her there about 20 minutes later. He leaned over the side of the cockpit. “You okay?”

“My image of Ed has been shattered to bits.”

“She’s still Ed.”

“I never want her to lose her sweet innocence.”

“She has to grow up, you know. Can’t be a kid forever.”

“I know... but she makes the serious things - the scary things - better. Being an adult... doing what adults do kills that.”

Spike sighed. “Get up.”

Vida obeyed and watched him climb into his ship, taking a seat. He pulled her back to him, setting her on his lap before strapping both of them in. The Swordfish started up and Spike flew it out of the hangar.

The Bebop had once again made its weekly stop on Mars, planning to depart the following day.

“Where are we going?”

“Away.”

“Wow. I never would have guessed. Where?”

“Do you trust me?”

Vida was terrified by how much she did. “Yes.”

Spike left a kiss on the back of her head not knowing her heart skipped and her stomach leaped into her throat. Instigating affection was not Spike’s sort of thing.

The Alba City tower appeared on the horizon, making Vida glance back at Spike. The last time she recalled being in Alba City was to prevent a virus from killing the population. Vida spent a lot of her time helping Jet and getting planes in the sky to help keep the virus from spreading.

Spike landed in a hangar, helped Vida out of the Swordfish, and started guiding her through the streets. She remembered he spent a lot of time roaming Alba City looking for leads.

They found themselves mingling within the crowd on Moroccan Street. Spike kept going, leading her through alleys and busier walkways. She was at a loss as to their location.

Eventually, they came up to a store filled with pottery, clocks, and other homemade knick-knacks. Vida looked at Spike with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged as if he didn’t know why he brought her there.

Before either of them could speak, an old man came out of nowhere holding a clock made of random mechanical parts. It was cute. And the man handed it to Vida insisting it was perfect for her. He refused to acknowledge her refusal to take it knowing she’d have to pay. Then the man disappeared through a maze of shelves.

“What... just happened?”

“Come on.” Spike nudged her out the door, the clock still in her hands.

Vida stared at the clock while they sat outside a little cafe. She had tea in front of her while Spike had water - not really interested in it.

“Why do I have this now?” she asked, setting the clock on the table. “Did you know that would happen?”

“I had a feeling something would happen. Remember that vase that was perfect for me?”

“Really? You got that there? But how does he know?”

He shrugged.

“Does he get paid for anything?”

“Probably.”

Vida stared at the clock a few seconds longer and gazed over at Spike, tilting her head a little. “Thank you.”

“You needed to get out.”

“I appreciate you noticing.”

“Different women need different things,” he said, lighting a cigarette.

“How different am I from Julia?”

“Very.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Does it matter?”

She sipped her tea. “Humor me. I’m not the usual woman you go for, right?”

Spike rested his chin in his hand when he leaned over the table. “No, you're not. Yet here you are.”

“How am I different than her?”

“You talk too much.”

“I already knew that.”

“Needy, emotional... clingy.”

Vida frowned. “None of that sounds positive...”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

She nodded.

“You... care about people. You go out of your way for anyone. You smile more. Your hair... isn’t blonde.” Spike scratched his head. “Is that enough?”

By then, a smile grew on Vida’s face. Even though Spike was clearly uncomfortable, he tried.

“Better?”

Vida got out of her seat and made herself comfortable on Spike’s lap. She pulled what was left of his cigarette out of his mouth, dropping it on the ground for him to put out. She kissed him firmly, draping her arms on his shoulders. “Better.”

He squeezed her hip.

“Should we go back?” Her lips trailed along his jaw and neck.

“Whatever you want to do.”

“Will you go with anything I suggest right now?”

“Probably.”

She smiled against his throat before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. “Come on.”

* * *

Vida hiked her leg over Spike’s and rubbed her face against his chest. She sighed in her sleep when he touched her arm that laid over him. After an adventurous tryst in the Swordfish before returning to the Bebop, Vida promptly took a shower and then curled up next to Spike on the couch. She was out in seconds.

Spike looked at Vida’s hand, fingers twitched now and then. Her fingers grasped his shirt when he rubbed her arm softly. She was interesting to observe while she slept.

“Where’d you two go?” Faye asked as she meandered into the room, leaning on the railing of the stairs.

“Alba City.”

“Really? There’s not much there for fun.”

He shrugged. “She doesn’t need the same kind of fun as you, Faye.”

The violet-haired woman watched Vida tilt her head back, sliding off of Spike’s chest and onto his shoulder. He looked at her and one corner of his mouth quirked up. She had a feeling if she wasn’t in the room with them, he would have left a kiss on Vida’s forehead.

“You feel something deep for her, don’t you? Deeper than Julia.”

He didn’t say anything or meet her eyes.

“I would even call it love, Spike.” Faye sighed dramatically. “The woman who bothers you the most won your chilly heart. What a romance story!”

“You’re annoying.”

Faye turned to leave. “And you’re in love.”

Spike closed his eyes, focusing on the movement of his hand on Vida. When she mumbled in her sleep and scooted closer, he looked at her. Even in her sleep, her lips turned up in a smile.

As much as didn’t want to admit it, Faye wasn’t completely wrong. Vida stirred something within him Julia never could. He didn’t know how she did it, but he was drawn to Vida. He let himself be taken with her.

Maybe he did love her. Maybe the kind of woman he didn’t go for was exactly who he needed. Maybe he’d tell her one day. But like with everything, Spike shrugged and thought whatever happened, happened. And if that meant Vida, well, that was just fine.


End file.
